Sous les étoiles de Varda
by Sentinelle
Summary: Un baladin de Minas Tirith décida de parcourir la Terre du Milieu. Il revint chez lui après de nombreuses années, et voici ce qu'on put entendre le soir à la veillée...
1. L'enfant au coeur percé

Il est une forêt inondée de soleil

Où les arbres si grands semblent gagner le ciel

Une forêt lointaine dans un monde oublié

Où errait un enfant, l'enfant au cœur percé.

Pour nous, il est plus vieux que nos plus vieux ancêtres

Comme un adolescent il semble nous paraître

Mais pour eux, le beau Peuple aux nostalgiques chants,

Pour les Elfes Sylvains, ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Il décomptait les jours, les semaines, les mois, Tous ceux qui le voyaient étaient en désarroi. Empli de l'impatience qui gronde en la jeunesse,

Il allait, l'âme inquiète, songeant à sa promesse :

« Jadis, j'ai juré à mon ami Gimli

Qu'après la mort du Roi, nous serons réunis

Nous partirons ensemble sur un puissant navire

Vers cette terre sacrée, où nul ne sait gémir.

Et maintenant, voici que je souhaite la mort

De celui qui fit renaître le Gondor !

Son départ nous fera les derniers Marcheurs

Qui connurent la joie après tant de labeurs,

Et nous délivrera de ce monde rempli

De souffrance, tristesse, et peine sans répit.

Un bateau portera vers un monde nouveau

Nous deux, les derniers Compagnons de l'Anneau. »

Ainsi parlait l'enfant sous les arbres dorés

Pourtant jeune, mais se sentant déjà âgé

Le fils de Thranduil, celui dont la Mer,

Par un oiseau plaintif, perça le cœur fier.


	2. Bientôt mère

Bientôt mère

Dehors, le froid se fait cruel

Les Orques rôdent alentour

Et je resserre en mon mantel

Les si doux fruits de mon amour.

Dormez, chairs de ma chair !

En mes flancs de tendresse

Ne craignez pas l'hiver

Et ses flots de tristesse.

Huit mois déjà que vous vivez

En moi, petites vies cachées

Votre présence est un bonheur

Qui mêle la joie et les pleurs.

Dormez, chairs de ma chair !

En mes flancs de tendresse

Le cœur de votre mère

Est gonflé de liesse.

Un jour, il vous faudra venir

Dans ce monde qui est le mien

Un jour, il vous faudra grandir

Pas aujourd'hui encore, demain !

Dormez, chairs de ma chair !

En mes flancs de tendresse

Avant que sur la terre

Votre corps ne se dresse.

Vous chanterez à pleine voix

Les bonheurs que la vie amène

Vous danserez, ivres de joie,

Parmi les bouleaux et les frênes.

Dormez, chairs de ma chair !

En mes flancs de tendresse

La joie fait, qu'éphémère,

L'obscurité s'affaisse.

Vous apprendrez l'art de la guerre,

Comment on mène des soldats

Vous connaîtrez, le cœur amer,

La tristesse de leur trépas.

Dormez, chairs de ma chair !

En mes flancs de tendresse

Je ne peux que me taire

Devant tant de détresse.

Peut-être –mon cœur de mère a peur-

Vous tomberez à votre tour

Sous les coups d'un Orque vengeur…

Ô Varda ! Epargne leurs jours !

Dormez, chairs de ma chair !

En mes flancs de tendresse

Protégés des colères

Par la Grande Déesse.

Pourtant, tout espoir n'est pas vain

Le bonheur peut renaître encore

Car il est une terre, bien loin

De paix, de lumière : Valinor !

Dormez, chairs de ma chair !

En mes flancs de tendresse

Bientôt je serai mère…


	3. Le buveur de vent

Le buveur de vent

Sens-tu le vent qui vient de l'Est,

Grondant dans les vallées perdues ?

Il chante les soldats qui restent

En sombre Mordor, étendus.

Sens-tu le vent qui vient du Nord,

Déjà froid et déjà cruel ?

Il presse les oiseaux d'éclore

Et de s'enfuir vers le soleil.

Sens-tu le vent qui vient du Sud,

Qui étouffe encore nos prés ?

Il menace de sa voix rude

L'hiver qui va le terrasser.

Sens-tu le vent qui vient de l'Ouest,

Entends-tu les chants qu'il amène ?

Les Hommes meurent, destin funeste !

Les Elfes pleurent à toutes ces peines.

Sens-tu mon cœur battre tout près

De ton visage qui s'étonne ?

Le vent dépose mon baiser

Sur tes cheveux couleur d'automne.


	4. Thaun

Thaun

Ainsi parla Frodon, à Fondcombe, un matin :

« J'aimerais explorer tantôt ce bois de pins

Qu'il doit faire bon marcher là-haut, du côté nord » !

Mais Gandalf, dans l'ombre, répondit : « Pas encore. »

Pourquoi ce bois avait-il attiré son cœur ?

N'était-il pas heureux de vivre en la Demeure

D'Elfes beaux et joyeux, aux soins toujours plaisants,

Avec tous ses amis, et Bilbon son parent ?

Yavanna en un songe l'avait-elle initié,

Un Elfe peu discret en avait-il parlé ?

Ou bien c'était Grands-Pas, pour écarter la peur,

Qui l'avait évoqué, le soir de la Terreur…

Mais qu'importe pourquoi car ces bois gracieux

Nourrissaient la flambée de la Salle du Feu.

Jadis engendrés par la Reine de la Terre,

Ils créaient une incomparable lumière

Quand, avec respect, on leur faisait ranimer

Les braises rougeoyantes proches de s'épuiser.

Alors, selon l'heure, ces fagots pleins de magie

Secondaient le conteur ou éveillaient l'esprit.

C'est grâce à eux –entre autres- que la Cité Cachée

Etait réputée pour ses chants et ses veillées,

La sagesse profonde de ses habitants

Et sa maison aimable ouverte à tout venant.

Las ! Le Hobbit jamais ne put y pénétrer,

Sauf si l'Histoire a oublié de le narrer.

Et maintenant, il erre dans les charmants jardins

De Valinor, pays de l'éternel Matin.

Peut-être est-il guéri de ses labeurs passés,

Et de l'Eriador a pu tout oublier.

Ou dit-il quelquefois : « C'est beau, mais j'aimais bien

La simple beauté de ce petit bois de pins… »


End file.
